The Flower Knows
by TaeTiger
Summary: A TaeKook ficlet


"Kau datang lagi!" seru seorang _florist_ saat melihat pemuda berkursi roda di depan toko bunganya. Ia yang biasanya sangat menjaga kebersihan bahkan langsung membalurkan tanah yang menempeli kedua telapak tangannya ke apron merah muda yang dirinya kenakan.

Matanya berbinar senang saat berjalan keluar toko untuk menghampiri sosok bersurai coklat hangat yang setiap dua hari sekali datang ke tokonya.

"Seperti biasa?"

Pemuda bergigi kelinci itu mengangguk dengan antusias menanggapi pria yang ia tahu namanya melalui _name tag_ yang selalu menempel di dada. "Kau sudah hafal apa yang kumau, Seokjin- _sshi._ "

Kim Seokjin, pemilik dari _Kim's Eden_ tersenyum. Ia berjalan masuk ke tokonya, mengambil beberapa tangkai _baby's breath,_ kemudian merangkainya. Pelanggannya yang satu ini tidak pernah mau jika Seokjin memberinya rangkaian bunga yang _aneh-aneh._

Beberapa tangkai _baby's breath_ yang diikat.

Itulah yang selalu diinginkannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kekasihmu pasti sangat senang karena kau begitu romantis. Dia pasti gadis manis yang sangat menyukai bunga."

Pelanggan yang duduk di kursi roda hanya tertawa.

Ia lalu berkata, "Kekasihku seorang pria."

"Ohh… maafkan aku." Seokjin merasa tidak enak hati. Bahkan matanya menunjukkan sorot penyesalan saat ia menatap ke dalam sepasang obsidian pemuda bersurai coklat.

"Tidak apa." terkekeh ringan, si gigi kelinci membetulkan _sweater_ hijau laut yang ia kenakan.

Mereka sama-sama terdiam dalam kecanggungan, bahkan ketika Seokjin menyerahkan bunga yang sudah selesai diikatnya, pemuda itu hanya tersenyum sambil memberikan sejumlah uang sebelum meletakkan bunganya di pangkuan, lalu dengan perlahan menggerakkan roda pada kursinya dengan kedua tangan.

"Oh!" sang _florist_ berseru saat menemukan sebuah alasan untuk bicara. Mungkin, setelah ini ia bisa mengajak pelanggannya yang satu itu untuk menjadi teman yang lebih dekat. "Siapa namamu? Kau sudah tahu namaku, jadi aku harus tahu namamu juga."

Pemuda di kursi roda menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Ia menoleh untuk menatap penata bunga yang sangat baik padanya.

"Jungkook." ucapnya ceria. Ia tersenyum begitu lebar saat memperkenalkan dirinya. Sekali lagi ia tegaskan, "Namaku Jeon Jungkook."

Jungkook, nama pemuda yang selalu membeli _baby's breath_ untuk kekasihnya lanjut menggerakkan kursi rodanya.

Ia merasa tidak perlu lagi bicara karena Seokjin- _sshi_ tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Lagipula ia sudah terlambat untuk menemui kekasihnya.

Sementara itu, Seokjin mematung di depan pintu tokonya.

Sepasang matanya menatap kosong pemuda yang selalu terlihat ceria ketika berkunjung ke tokonya.

Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

 _Jeon Jungkook._

Ia tahu nama itu.

Ia pernah mendengarkan begitu banyak cerita dari seseorang yang begitu disayanginya, dengan Jeon Jungkook sebagai tokoh utama.

Lututnya terasa lemas, dan ia tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tidak jatuh terduduk di lantai. Sebelah tangannya bahkan tak sengaja menyenggol pot bunga. Benda yang terbuat dari tanah liat itu terjatuh, pecah bagai hatinya yang terasa remuk saat itu juga.

"Ya Tuhan.. apa yang terjadi?" seorang pria masuk melaui pintu belakang yang menghubungkan toko dengan rumah. Ia terlihat panik saat mendekati pria yang kini diam dengan bahu yang bergetar. Ditariknya perlahan ke dalam pelukan. "Aku mendengar suara benda pecah. Kau baik-baik saja, sayang?"

Seokjin menggeleng kuat. Ia mencengkeram lengan pria yang lebih tinggi darinya, lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang sosok di hadapannya.

Bibirnya bergetar ketika berucap, "Namanya Jeon Jungkook, Namjoon."

Namjoon, pria yang tengah memeluk Seokjin, seolah mendapatkan hantaman di dadanya. Ia mengeratkan pelukan.

"Pemuda yang selalu kuceritakan itu bernama Jeon Jungkook."

Seokjin menangis saat itu, membiarkan dirinya sesenggukan di hadapan pria yang bahkan lebih muda darinya. Beberapa kali ia tersengal, bahkan tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat mencoba mengucapkan nama itu lagi dan lagi.

Namjoon mengingatnya, bagaimana saat itu hatinya hancur, dan dunianya terhenti seketika.

Sakitnya kembali terasa, dan ia semakin tak bisa melupakannya.

Tidak.

Sejak awal, ia dan Seokjin memang tidak akan pernah bisa melupakannya.

Rasanya benar-benar menyesakkan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku mengunjungi toko bunga itu lagi." ucap Jungkook ceria saat ia sedikit menunduk untuk memberikan bunga-bunga kecil berwarna putih yang ia bawa kepada sang kekasih.

Bibirnya mengerucut saat jawaban yang ia inginkan sama sekali tak didapatkan. Tapi tidak apa, Jungkook tetap merasa senang karena bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya.

"Dulu kau selalu memberiku bunga yang sama walau aku tidak menyukainya." Jungkook terkekeh, menyandarkan dirinya pada sandaran kursi roda, memandang dengan teduh kekasihnya yang masih betah tanpa suara. "Kau bilang bunga yang kau berikan memiliki arti cinta yang murni dan abadi."

Jungkook memejamkan mata selama beberapa saat, mencoba untuk menahan sesak di dada walau rasanya semakin menggila.

Matanya berkaca-kaca saat ia kembali menatap kekasihnya.

"Kim Taehyung."

Ia menggumamkan sebuah nama, dan rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia meremat kedua kakinya yang mati rasa.

"Aku memberimu bunga yang sama." pemuda bersurai coklat terisak pelan. Bibirnya tersenyum walau air mata berlomba-lomba menuruni pipinya. Ia meloloskan sebuah kekehan. "Katanya, bunga ini juga sebagai simbol yang bisa menyatukan kita dengan kekasih atau keluarga yang terpisah. Lalu kenapa…"

Jungkook berusaha mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Ia memaksa untuk menundukkan badan. Kedua tangannya berusaha menggapai sang kekasih yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Kenapa!?" Jungkook menjerit.

Tidak bisa.

Jeon Jungkook tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Rasanya terlalu menyakitkan.

Hatinya ada pada Kim Taehyung, dan itu membuatnya ingin selalu berlari kepada pria yang begitu dicintainya.

"Kenapa kau tidak kembali padaku?" suaranya melemah, bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang ambruk meninggalkan kursi rodanya.

Ia menyeret tubuhnya, memegang kembali bunga yang tadi diletakkannya di pusara. Kemudian, kedua lengannya memeluk sebuah batu nisan dengan nama kekasihnya terukir di sana.

" _Hyung…_ aku merindukanmu."


End file.
